The tiny Nimbus 2000
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Harry, Ginny , Albus and James go out to Diagon Alley to get things for unborn baby Lily, but Harry gets distracted as he sees a tiny Nimbus 2000, fit for a tiny person like James. One-Shot. R&R!


**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did. I would be a huge success aha.**

People stared. As they usually did, but they never really saw all 4, well, almost 5, of them together. Harry Potter walked happily, holding the hand of his 2-year-old son Albus. Albus giggled as everyone or a while his Dad lifted his of his feet and swung him around. Walking next to him was his 8-month pregnant wife, Ginny, tightly holding 4-year-old James' hand. For a day in March, the weather was gloriously bright, though cold. Harry had donned a long, bottle green cloak whilst his Wife wore robes in deep magenta. Albus and James wore matching, dark blue children's robes.

Ever since the Potter's had found out their third child would be a girl, fans from all over the country, as well as family, sent many, many gorgeous dresses, and pink decorations for the unborn baby. Harry delighted as Ginny agreed to name their baby girl Lily Luna and proceeded to decorate the big, empty nursery in flourished of pink with Ron.

But now, Harry and Ginny both agreed that the furniture needed putting in, and they wanted to hand pick new born outfits themselves, from a children's wizard wear store.

So, today, the Potter's went down to the Wizard street, In search of furniture and outfits for the new baby.

James was moaning and scuffing his little feet in the floor as Harry had earlier refused to get an Ice-cream.

"James, its too cold. The parlour won't be open! And you don't want to feel even more cold!" Harry told his son, yet again, after failed attempts to calm him. Harry sighed, letting go of Albus' hand and saving his already tired wife from James' pulls. Albus was quieter, therefore would walk obediently next to his Mum, whilst his Dad dealt with James. Harry picked up James and held up all the way up the street, to _Fosters children's wear_ on the corner. As they entered, James was sobbing. Ginny let go of Albus' hand and he looked up and down, before grabbing his Mum's hand again.

"Albus, you can look around" said Ginny laughing. Albus shook his head and pointed to a woman in the corner.

"That's just Miss Foster Al, don't worry." Said Ginny, comforting her small child. Harry was quietly pleading with James to stop wailing in the entrance to the shop.

"James. Stop. You're a big boy. Don't wail. Albus doesn't wail so you shouldn't have too" Harry whispered into his ear. James sniffled but stop crying.

"I just want to have an ice-cream" he pleaded again. Harry sighed, but an idea struck him.

"Hey, no Ice-cream..." he started, James looked like he as going to set of again, "…but we can have a look around The Quidditch shop, yeah?" he finished.

"Yes! I love Quidditch!" he said, his face shining. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny, who was looking around the kids robes. She heard him walk over and spoke without looking at him.

"What did you promise him, Harry?" she asked. Harry laughed, "Looking around _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ " He finished with a grin. Ginny nodded and then showed him a dark red cloak, James size.

"What about this?" She asked, "He's growing out of his blue one" She handed it to Harry to measure against James. He bent down and put the cloak against his son. He nodded before flinging it over his arm.

"But we came here for Lily, not James. We spoil him enough as it is"

Ginny nodded and walked over to the baby clothes. She praised in looking at baby girl clothes, after 4 years off boy's ones. Albus stood on tip-toes and poked a small, bright pink baby onesie. Ginny looked down and picked it up.

"Good choice Al, I think she'll love it."

Albus nodded and grabbed the onesie to show his Dad, who was looking at blankets. Albus tugged at his Dad's cloak to get his attention, and held up the little outfit.

"Good pick! You chose this yourself buddy?" Harry asked, taking the onesie, and turning it over. Albus grinned and tottered over to his Mum again. He was good at this. Ginny had gathered more outfits and was now looking at items such as bottles and bibs and nappies.

After 1 hour of shopping for clothes, blankets and essentials, James and Albus were both tired. Harry decided to give them a snack; they still had all the furniture to get. He steered them all into a shop that sold sweets and snacks. Harry picked up 4 pumpkin pasties and payed the shopkeeper. Albus and James ate the snacks quickly, and were soon not tired anymore.

"White or oak" Ginny asked Harry, as, half and hour later, they were walking around a wizarding furniture shop.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "White, it goes better with pink". His wife nodded and then attempted to get the huge box down from the shelf.

"Oi, Gin, your wand" yelped Harry as Ginny struggled underneath its weight. He ran forward and summoned the box from her.

"Ginny, you'll do more damage to yourself and Lily if you try to carry things like this" Harry said, exasperated. Ginny, being stubborn as it was, just shrugged and carried on looking for other things.

Albus had resumed the touching of pink sheets and more blankets that hung around the shop and James was yawning in the corner, gripping a magic note-pad.

The Potter's had chosen vast quantities of pink and white furniture, blankets, placed orders for a carpet to be fitted, and had sent the equipment of home to be assembled later. James was now tugging at Harry's arm.

"Daddy. You said we can look around the Quidditch shop now" He moaned as his Dad looked down at him. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, eye brow raised.

"You did promise." Pleaded James. Harry sighed and looked at his watch. It as half 3 in the afternoon. They still had time to look in the store, plus Harry wanted to go in anyway.

"Yep, I know. Let's go now."

Harry swung James in the air and caught him, causing massive success of delight from him. Albus gripped his Mums hand and followed his Dad and brother out of the shop.

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ was situated on the main street, next to _Eeylops Owl Emporium._ The little bell inside rang as Harry stepped inside. The shop was laden with Broomsticks behind glass and books about teams created towers on the shelves. James ran his hand along a Nimbus 2005 and stared in awe as a tiny model zoomed around his head. A small department in the corner held Quidditch team robes. Harry spotted the bright orange of the Chudley Cannons and the silvery blue of the Holy Head Harpies. He spotted Ginny holding up a minute size robe, fit for a baby, and he caught her eye. He gave her the thumbs up and she gave him a radiant smile, before holding up the robe for him to see. It was the Holy Head Harpies team robes and Harry immediately knew Ginny wanted to dress her daughter up in the team she played for.

Looking around once more, Harry saw a signpost for, 'Toy Brooms'. He walked over, bringing James with him, and looked at the mini models of broomsticks he knew. He picked up a small Nimbus 2000, his first ever broomstick, and instantly knew that this is what he would be buying James right now. His eldest son already awed as his family flew around on broomsticks at Christmas and simply adored it when his Dad took him for a ride on the brand new Firebolt; Series 2, currently set in the family floo room.

"Hey, James, look at this!" He said, before handing it too his son. James took it and looked at his Dad, puppy dog eyes.

"You read my mind" laughed Harry, taking the broom, and striding over to Ginny.

"Well, it is nice…" she said, though Harry knew she simply loved it, "… but isn't he a little too young?"

"Its 3+!" Said Harry enthusiastically, "We want him learning now. We want him to be the best when he gets to Hogwarts!"

"Well, I guess so. Go on. Get it." She finished, handing James his brand-new broomstick to hold. James jumped up and down in excitement. Albus was looking sadly at the broomstick in his brother's hands.

"Hey, Al. What do you want?" He asked, bending down to Albus' height. Albus shook his head. Harry sighed.

"You surely want something?" Albus shook his head again. Harry picked him up and strutted around the shop, pointing at different things, age suitable for him. But after everything Harry suggested, Albus just shook his head.

After 5 minutes with no luck, Harry as starting to feel desperately sorry for his younger son. He was about to suggest something else before Albus spoke, carefully putting his words together.

"Daddy," he said, very quietly, "I don't want kiddich fings. I saw some magic qwills at the ova shop. Can I get them instead?"

Harry smiled at his son, then told Ginny where he was going, "I'll be right back," he told her and James.

He marched out of the shop, holding Albus. Harry set him down, so he could walk and then told Albus to bring him to the shop that sold the magic pens. Albus pulled him into a brightly lit, children's toy shop. Albus instantly picked up the box of pens and held them out for Harry to see. He smiled and went to pay. The pens cost him 5 galleons, much much less then what the anticipated cost for James' broomstick would be; that would be 50.

Together, they walked back to James and Ginny, waiting in Quality Quidditch Supplies, ready to pay.

"What did you get Al?" asked curious James. Albus held tightly onto the box.

"He got some special, magic pens. Now, lets go pay for your broomstick" Harry announced. James handed Harry the broomstick, and Ginny gave Harry the little robes. He payed at the desk and then gave James the wrapped-up broomstick. He awed in its long, narrow shape and looked at his Mum and Dad, "Thank you Mummy, Daddy" He said finally. He just couldn't wait to get home and try it.

Later that evening, Ginny was gearing James up, in preparation for his flying; she was taking no risks for his safety. Albus was quietly colouring a dragon, that had taken him all evening to draw. Harry went into the floo-room and picked up his top-class racing broom. Ginny's similar one lay next to it, gathering dust in the 9 months of confinement. He picked up the old Broomstick servicing kit, and polished the handle. James walked into the room, holding his broom, grinning and Harry grinned back. Ginny had dressed him in England Quidditch robes. He also had a little helmet, just in case. Harry and James walked into the huge garden and Harry helped James onto his broom. His little feet skidded the grass as he took off. Harry hot at his heels. Harry did a few loop-the-loops to satisfy himself and then came back to a whooping James.

"One day, I'll do more twirls then you AND Mummy." He said proudly. Harry grinned and then said, "Race ya"

Ginny watched as her son and husband flew around the garden and smiled to herself. She felt Lily kick and whispered to herself,

"Soon, Lily. Soon you can fly too! Just wait a few more weeks then we can show you what to do. We love you so much already baby girl"


End file.
